Deadly Angel
by lotrhobbitgirl
Summary: Amy and her little brother Tommy were in a deadly accident and found themselves in Middle Earth. On top of that, Amy has a power that has been prophesized by the elves for centuries. LegolasOC
1. Car Crash

Ok guys, here it is. I'm sorry if it was a crappy summary, but this is my VERRY FIRST FANFIC! YAY! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don NOT own LOTR or n e of the characters.

CHAPTER 1

AMY POV

Tommy and I shuffled around the mat as our swords loudly clashed together. The constant movement began to tire me as I started to sweat. It seemed as if we were gracefully dancing across the floor as we each tried our hardest to come out victorious. I purposefully left myself in a vulnerable position my brother could have an easy shot. Then, before she knew it, I was hit.

"Ouch," I sarcastically cried out, "I'm hit!" Tommy giggled before I fell to the ground and faked unconscious.

"Amy, are you ok?" he worriedly asked me. He bent over in curiosity and then I shot my eyes open and yelled "BOO!" He got scared and jumped back a good three feet before he started laughing hysterically. Once he was done, he finally conjured enough breath to talk to me.

"Good fight Amy, I told you I was a good fencer, didn't I!" I gave him a big nod. I was eighteen and he was six, it was an unfair advantage. I had to let him win a match every now and then.

"You're a very good fencer Tommy, you might even be better then I am someday if you keep this up." we both sat and caught our breath for a moment before we hopped into my car. Tommy got in the front seat no sooner then I directed him to the back.

"Why do I always have to sit back here? Why can't I sit up there with you?" he asked.

"Because," I answered, "you're too small and if we were to get into an accident the air bag would crush you."

"What's the air bag?" he asked. I groaned and shoved the key in and started the engine.

"Save it Tommy, you're asking too many questions. Now put your seat belt on."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TOO!" I took a deep breath and hit my head on the wheel causing the horn to beep. "SHIT!" I gasped and looked around to see who was honking at me, and then I realized it was and let out a sigh of relief. I looked at Tommy who had an astounded took on his face. "Sorry buddy, I've got to stop doing that." He still had that look on his face, then I remembered my explosion. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn't have done that, but PLEASE stop arguing with everything I say. I know I'm not mom, but mom died a long time ago, so you're going to have to start listening to me." He simply nodded his head in agreement and I drove off. During their ride, Tommy remained pretty quiet, until it started thundering and lightning.

"Amy, I'm scared of the lightning." And no sooner did he say that then it started pouring.

"Tommy, you're going to have to keep quiet so I can drive through this rain buddy, ok?"

Within minutes the rain had gotten to the point where you couldn't see a hand in front of your face. The wipers were going at full speed and I was going 20 miles per hour. She finally realized she had come to a red light and slammed on her breaks, but the car wouldn't stop rolling. It rolled right into the middle of the intersection when it had finally had stopped. Tommy screamed in the back of the car, and I looked to my left and saw a truck barreling towards the car. I slammed on the gas, but the tires were too wet and the car wasn't moving fast enough.

"LAURA! MOVE THE CAR! IT'S COMING AT US!" Tommy screamed, but before the car could gain enough speed to move, the truck hit us, flipped, and landed on top of the car.

"_Now is not your time, you were meant for bigger things"_ I heard in my head as I began to regain consciousness. I expected to see an air bag shoved in my face, or a hospital room, or something of the sort. What I did see was something completely different. Someone, or something, was looking at her very closely, and curiously.

"Aragorn, she has awakened." He called to his friend, as he looked me in the eyes. I stared at him in awe. I'd never seen anything like him in my whole life. His ears were so pointy, and his were so dreamy. They were really sparkly, and they just seemed so magical. And his hair was so pretty; he was beautiful. Talk about love at first sight.

Another man came over to me.

"Where am I?" I asked. Then something else hit me, "Oh my God, where's Tommy!"

"You mean the child?" the blonde one asked. "He is sleeping right over there on that tree." He pointed to Tommy ten feet away, sleeping like a baby. I sat up and looked around.

"And to answer your first question," the second man added, "you are in the woods on the outskirts of Rivendel."

"The child's name is Tommy, but what is yours?" the blonde asked.

"My name is Amy," I answered.

"That is a pretty name."

"_Not as pretty as you are."_ I thought to myself. Then it hit me, I knew who these people were, and I knew where I was! That must have taken a bad toll on my brain if it made me forget them! That elf was Legolas, and that man was Aragorn, and I am in Middle Earth!

"Oh, I'm sorry," Legolas started, "I failed to give you my name. I am-" but I cut him off.

"You are Legolas, and he is Aragorn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it was kinda short, but I'm new at this :) Alrighty, now go review! PLEASE no flames. If you thought it was bad, hang in there, it gets better!


	2. Prophecy

OK EVERYONE! Chapter 2 is FINALLY up. I wrote it, but then i decided it was crap and i re wrote it, then decided i wanted to rewrite it again cuz i didn't like where it was going. So here I go

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or anything of the sort

----------------------------

CHAPTER 2

LEGOLAS' POV

When we entered the city, Tommy was still asleep in Amy's tired arms. It took a few moments of wandering, but we eventually found Lord Elrond. He immediately ushered us into a small room where Amy put Tommy on a bench and he continued to sleep soundly. She quickly explained their story and we all pondered on it for some time.

"So you say you know of our fate and the fate of the ring bearer. How is this?" Elrond asked her.

"Well, in my world, you are all fictional characters in a story. I think it's best if not everyone knows though, because then people will start asking about their futures and stuff and I can't risk changing the course of events." She explained to us all.

"That is a wise decision." Aragorn remarked just as Tommy started to wake up.

"Amy, am I still dreaming?" he asked her as she motioned for him to some sit on her lap.

"Nobuddy,you're not dreaming. These are my new friends Aragorn and Legolas." He waved to us and we both just smiled back.

"Well, my business is done here," Elrond chuckled, "Amy, there is a secretcouncil meeting tomorrow, I wish for you to attend." He stopped and turned to me. "Legolas, I assume you can show Amy and Tommy to their room." I nodded and walked out with Amy and Tommy.

ARAGORN'S POV

After they left, I wanted a word with Lord Elrond. I had to ask him something about this girl.

"Lord Elrond." He turned around and faced me.

"Yes?"

"Is she the one? Is she the elven prophecy?"

"Yes. That she is. She is the one who will save us all."

AMY'S POV

"Wow Amy, this room is really pretty," Tommy mentioned as we walked through the door.

"I know, it's so beautiful…" I dazed off a bit, thinking about those gorgeous eyes of Legolas.

"Look! The sheets look really fluffy! And the pillows are really feathery! And the bed is really bouncy!" He started jumping on the bed and I yelled 'NO! DO NOT jump on the bed. It might break! The elves were nice enough to offer us their hospitality, we don't need to be destroying everything in sight.' I was a little bit more irritable then I normally was from all the stress. He got off the bed and curled up under the sheets. "Good night, Amy." He murmured, exhausted, as he started to drift off to sleep.

"If I'm not here when you wake up, then stay here and wait for me to come get you."

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night, buddy," I whispered as I sat and drifted to sleep in the chair next to the bed.

When I awoke the next morning, Tommy was laying sideways in the bed. Then I realized I was probably going to be late for the council meeting, so I quickly got up and left. I got there just as everyone else was arriving and took a seat next to Aragorn. Looking around, the nine fellowship members stuck out like sore thumbs.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond beseeched, "You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate; this one doom!" He paused for a dramaticmoment and let everyone take it in. "Bring fourth the Ring, Frodo." The tiny Hobbit fearlessly stepped up to the pedestal and placed the ring on it, then sat back down. I felt the power of the ring, and its presence was very strong. People all around were talking. I already knew what they were saying. They would all be freaked out, and Boromir would go ballistic, and then him and Aragorn and Legolas would get into a shouting match. With the Ring drawing my attention it was hard to focus on anything at all, until Gandalf spoke.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi kripatul." (_One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them) _Those words made me turn my head and come out of my trance.

"It is a gift, a gift to foes of Mordor. Why not use the ring?" Boromir asked us. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" I sighed.

"You can't do that Boromir. You cannot wield the ring. None of us can. That thing is pure evil. It only answers to its Sauron." I told him. Like he'd actually listen to me, I should have just let Aragorn say it.

"And what would a mere _woman_ know of this matter?" I was shocked that Boromir would say such a thing! Then again, it did sound like something he would say. Seriously, what a sexist! Aragorn stood up.

"She is no mere woman," he sneered, "She is an elven prophecy." I stared at him with my mouth wide open, and so did Legolas and Boromir.

"What do you mean prophecy?" Boromir demanded.

"To the elves she is known as the child of the dead. She has come through fire and death. She knows no fear, she takes the life from any enemy that strikes, and she gives life to those deserving enough for a second chance." Everyone was quiet for a moment. This was SOO not in the movie.

"And what reason does a mere _ranger_ have to meddle in the business of elves?" Boromir threw back at him. Legolas then stood up.

"He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

That part I remembered from the movie. We were back on track and any second now, Gimli would smash his axe. I came out of another train of thought and looked at Gimli, who indeed, was attempting to smash the ring. As his axe smashed I saw Frodo cringe as I, myself, felt a surge run through my body, armed with visions of death and destruction running through my mind. It only fit my description and the whole 'Child of Death thing.'

Now people were yelling over everyone else arguing about the ring. It was really giving me a headache. I looked over and I saw Frodo get up out of his chair.

"I will take it." He paused and said it even louder. "I will take the ring to Mordor." The whole council froze and looked at him "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins," Gandalf told him, "as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn then stepped up.

"By my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And my bow," Legolas added. Then Gimli came up.

"And my axe."

"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir started, "If this is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." I let out a deep breath and sighed. I stood up, because I knew this is what I had to do.

"Frodo, I may be a woman, but I am a fighter. I promise that I will protect you with my heart and soul."

The whole council was staring at me with mixed reactions, the most common being anger. Oh boy, what had I gotten myself into…

-----------------------

Ok guys, what did you think? REVIEW TIME! I'm glad so many of you liked it/ thought it was ok, and I'm sorry for the one or few people who thought it was crap. Next chapter, look for a little more in depth on the whole prophecy thing. For those of you wondering why Tommy is there, I'll get to that in a little while.


	3. Tears and scars

Okay guys, back again with chapter three! This one is short, but packed with important info that you guys have been dying to know, I'm sure. So here we go again!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or anything of the sort!

------------------------

CHAPTER 3

LEGOLAS

"Are you sure you want to do this Amy?" I asked as we walked towards her room to fetch Tommy, "It's dangerous, and we don't know what kind of dangers we may face." I waited for her reply. I knew she knew what we were up against, but I didn't know if she would be able to handle them.

"I don't care, I'm going." She calmly retorted.

"But what about Tommy. You must have some sort of guilt inside for having to leave him here. I mean, you were lucky only Boromir threw a fit about a woman joining the fellowship, imagine what they would think about a six-year-old. A SIX-YEAR-OLD Amy. You wouldn't possibly think of putting him in harm's way."

She paused. I knew right them I had hit a nerve and she was going to burst into tears. And that she did. She stopped moving and a tear started in her eye.

"Yes. I have guilt. Tommy shouldn't be here in the first place. He shouldn't have to deal with the agony of seeing death again, but if I bring him, he will die again, and I can't deal with that pain again; the pain of knowing his death was my fault." She suddenly put her arms around me and put her head in my chest. She started breathing heavily, then she broke down and cried. I hugged her back and pulled her closer.

"It's alright. Tommy isn't going to die. I promise, he'll be fine." She tried hard to get a hold of herself, but it just wasn't working. She was turning red in the face and she couldn't stop crying. I had no idea what to do. I, honestly, had never been in this situation before. "Please stop crying Amy," I begged.

"Legolas, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. This is all happening so fast. One minute I'm driving home and the next minute I'm finding out I'm a prophecy and then before you know it we'll be off and I'm going have to leave Tommy behind and he's going to be miserable. I'm not processing this fast enough in my mind." She cried. "It's like, I have these powers I didn't even know existed, I don't know what they are, and I don't know what they do. And if that's not bad enough, my freaking nickname is the Child of the Dead! Do you know how many people are going to be intimidated, and how many people aren't even going to want to make eye contact with me because they'll think I'm going to kill them or something!"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and just let me hold her. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to kill the moment. She took another deep breath and looked up at me. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was really red. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to calm herself.

"There's nothing to fret child," I heard from behind me, "there was a reason you were both spared. You, yourself, are meant to play a big part in this war." I turned around and there was Gandalf.

"What do you mean a big part?" she asked.

"What I mean is, you were given powers, use them."

"But Gandalf," she said, "I don't know what they are, and I don't know how to use them, and I don't even know what they're supposed to do."

"That will be revealed to you in time." Was all he said, and then he continued to walk past us. We, ourselves, decided to continue on our way to fetch Tommy. When we were about ten feet from the door, we heard someone screaming inside.

AMY

As soon as I heard Tommy crying I burst open the door and ran to his side.

"Are you okay buddy? Did you hurt yourself?" I asked him.

"No Amy, it was so worse!" he screamed.

"What's wrong, did someone hurt you?" I asked again. He shook his head no and continued to bawl.

"It was mommy! I had a dream about mommy!" He screamed. I pulled him closer.

"You have to stop crying so you can tell me what happened in our dream." Normally when he had dreams about mom, they were about murder and a lot of blood.

"There was a man. He came in to the house and I saw him Amy, I saw him walking towards me. Mommy tried to stop him Amy, but he got me. And it hurt Amy, it hurt." I looked down at him and looked at the decently sized scar on the back of his arm, and then I looked at the one on his cheek. I remembered that night and how terrible it was, then remembered how helpless I felt. I was only 16 when it happened. As I ran a hand over my forehead, I could feel the scar they left me too, and the memories all came back to me. Legolas looked at me with confusion and all I gave back was a nod saying 'I'm not ready to tell you yet.'

I thought back to that dreadful night in October. Tommy was watching TV, mom was in the kitchen making him ice cream and I was doing homework at the kitchen table. I heard screams coming from the living room, so I grabbed a knife out of the silverware drawer and slowly crept into the living room. There were two men, both very tall and scary looking. One was holding Tommy up in the air with a knife to his throat. My mother was frantically struggling to free from herself from the other. I freaked out and ran to their rescue. Knife in hand, I ran straight at them. The one man threw my mother on the ground and her head started bleeding on the hardwood floor. The investigators think she died instantly from impact. He grabbed me and held a knife to my throat.

"He's the one we want, not her you idiot." The one said to the other. I was scared out of my mind. I took my knife and pushed it backwards into my captor's stomach. He fell bleeding on the floor.

The next thing I knew, there were sirens everywhere. Apparently a neighbor had heard screaming and called the police.

The one man holding Tommy got scared and ran, but not before leaving a token. He cut Tommy's cheek with his own knife and left a scar shaped like an eye on his cheek. I ran towards him with my bloody knife and lunged at his back. He turned around and scared my forehead in the shape of something weird. The shape is hard to describe. It looks like a line with a bent line running through it, almost in the shape of a fork. The best I've ever been able to describe it is that it's the shape of one of Elektra's daggers in the movies Daredevil and Elektra.

The police barged in the door and found us all on the floor. Our house was a mess. Blood was everywhere. My mother was dead and I had killed a man. Tommy had a gash in his arm so he'd put up less of a struggle, and I escaped with a mere scar on my forehead. The other man managed to escape with a cut in his back. They eventually caught him, but I wasn't given the details of that chase.

As I came out of my vivid memory, I thought to myself, "Why am I the child of the dead, he's the one they wanted."

---------------------------------

Alrighty guys, again, sorry if that was short, but school is killer. I promise the next chapter will have more info. Now, the more you guys review, the faster I'll write chapter 4 )


	4. Swordplay

OMG! I m SO srry this took so long! I was grounded for 3 weeks (long story) and then I had slight writer's block, so this chapter should be as shotr as the other's. I'm TRYING to make a longer chapter guys! I PROMISE!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR etc.

---------------

CHAPTER 4

AMY

There was a knock at the door as I got up out of my chair and went to see whom it was. I was still half asleep, and my eyes were barely open, as I almost tripped over my own feet trying to reach the door.

"Who's there?" I asked in my croaky morning voice.

"It's Legolas."

"What time is it, and why are you here so early?" I asked.

"Amy, it's 9:30. Everyone wants to know where you are. They're waiting on you."

"Holy Shit!" I screamed. "Give me two minutes! I'll be right there!" I couldn't believe I slept that long. I never normally slept past 8:00. I hurried and grabbed whatever clothes they had laid out for me and put them on and rushed out the door.

Within a minute I was down at the clearing where the fellowship was waiting.

"Took you long enough." Legolas laughed as he examined the big mess that stood in front of him.

"Sorry guys, I slept in." I apologized as I picked up a sword off the ground and held it at my side.

"Well, looks like we can't trust the woman after all. She should never have been allowed to come on this quest," Boromir smirked, "After all, you'll need to be up bright and early every day so we can walk for miles and miles in every type of weather and every type of terrain. Are you sure that you, _woman_, can handle it?"

I growled under my breath. I knew there was going to be a major problem if I didn't set down my expectations and my limits.

"You listen wise guy," I started, "you may be able to pull this shit off with everyone else, but it won't get by me, so shut the hell up and we won't have a problem."

"Oh, I see how it is. The lady has a mouth to match her ego." He threw back.

That was the last straw. I couldn't take much more from that jerk

"Look who's talking."

BOROMIR

I almost dropped dead and turned almost ghostly white. The barely noticeable scar on her forehead began to glow a bright red. That wasn't the end of it though, not nearly the end. I watched as her ears started to point and grow longer and longer until they were longer then the length of her head. Her canine teeth began to get longer as well until they were fangs that came out of her mouth and half way down her jaw. Both of her eyeballs became black as the night and her pupils turned aright red as they completed the scary image that was the child of the dead. She looked like pure evil.

"If you had common sense you would know not to mess with a girl who's name is Child of the Dead." She brought up her sword and began to charge at me. For such a demonic being, she moved with such grace. Her movements flowed as if they had been flawlessly practiced a thousand times over, which I know they hadn't. Once I realized that she was charging me, I pulled my sword and prepared to defend myself.

LEGOLAS

Amy had begun charging at Boromir and I was stunned. One minute she was this mess of hair standing in front of me, the next she was a graceful demon charging a friend. I was shocked and it took a while for my brain to register. Amy had now pinned Boromir to the ground and held her sword up and was about to hurt him.

"Amy No!" I shouted as I lunged and pushed her off. She now had me pinned to the ground.

"Amy, you have to snap out of it! Come back!" I yelled. It wasn't working. I had no idea what to do. I guess it was fight to the death and loose. I was about to, when suddenly I got this brilliant idea. I knew she would hate me for it for the rest of her life if she even remembered it, but I had no other choice. I pulled her hair out of her face and put it behind her ears as I brushed them lightly with my fingertips, a very intimate gesture to any elf (not that she was one, but it might have worked). Then, I pushed my head off the ground and met my lips with hers for a brief moment.

I took a breath and looked up at her, hoping it would have some effect. Unfortunately, all it did was make her eyes flicker from black to her normal eyes and back to black again. I suddenly felt a bright light surround us as Gandalf uttered some magic words and she was knocked unconscious. I watched as her eyes slowly turned back to her normal color, and her ears and "fangs" if you will, returned to normal size. She was back to her regular Amy self.

AMY

"Wow, what just happened? One minute I remember Boromir was being a jackass and I can't remember anything after that." I asked as I slowly came to consciousness and stared at the sky above me.

"Well, you turned into a demon, charged the 'jackass' and almost killed him, then you almost killed me. That pretty much sums it up." Legolas said in an irritated tone.

"Oh wow, really? Is that why I have a major migraine? I could use some Coke right now, the caffeine in it helps get rid of your headaches." Everyone looked at me like I was nuts. "Oh, sorry, I forgot, you don't have that here. It's a special kind of drink that everyone loves back at home."

I was really starting to miss home right about now. I didn't even miss the people there or the life that I lead, I just missed modern day America. I missed Coke (drink not drug!) and my computer, and I missed my car and my T.V. I missed my potato chips and my cat, and I missed pretty much everything at home. That didn't really matter though, because I was going to have to deal with it.

"So, are we ready to start now that we've wasted a half an hour already?" Boromir pestered us.

"Sounds good to me, just don't push my buttons." I replied as everyone nodded their heads in agreement to start the training.

I picked up my sword and held it in the proper beginning stance.

"I want to give you a fair chance this time Boromir. It'd be a shame to loose a fair fight to a woman, now, wouldn't it." I egged him on as he pulled out his sword and we began to spar.

Our swords clashed together as our feet danced across the ground.

"Very good Boromir, I'm impressed." I said as I started breathing heavily. I went to strike, but he defended himself.

"I am impressed as well. Where did you learn such skill milady?" He asked. After another few clashes of our swords, he struck hard, but I defended myself just as he had himself.

"I took up fencing when I was a child, I have experience in swordplay." We chased each other in circles, then I finally caught him off guard. He had left a vulnerable spot on his neck. I quickly reached into my belt and pulled out a dagger and put it to his neck.

"I win." I smirked.

"That was unfair. You didn't say we could use other weapons." He whined.

"Tell that to the orcs." I spat back as I furiously jerked the thing away from his neck and shoved it back in its sheath on my belt. Everyone was truly amazed at my skill. I wasn't though. I have been fencing since I was like, 7.

------------

I'm sorry if I'm bad at writing action scenes, but this chapter was definitley not my best. Look for more LegoAmyfluff and more prophecy stuff next chapter. Also, check out my other story called Precious Diamond. It's definitley a change of scenery. I'm also thinking about starting to upload another story, but I'm not sure if I should finish this one first...give me comments/ suggestions/advice!


	5. Thorns

Hey everyone! I think you'll like this chapter. It's the Amy Legolas action you've been waiting for since you all started reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR OR the song in this chapter...

------------------

CHAPTER 5

LEGOLAS

As it got dark out, I walked into the dining hall for the big feast. I stepped through the doors and I gazed upon all the people already seated at the table. Aragorn was in deep conversation with Boromir, Arwen was seated next to her father, the hobbits were all lined up in a row playing with their food, Gimli was yelling at them, and of course, there was Amy and Tommy.

Amy watched me walk through the doors with a smile across her face and in her eyes. Then, Tommy tugged on her dress and she pointed to me. I could only guess he was asking what she was staring at. All the while I was staring at her. Her dress was gorgeous, or at least the top half that was visible from above the table, and it was well accessorized. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, with two curly locks let down in front. Her beautiful dangling earrings perfectly matched her necklace and simple bracelet that seemed to bring out the sparkle and gentleness in her eyes.

She motioned with her hand to come sit in the empty seat next to her, and so I did. I walked around to the other side of the table and sat down.

"GoodeveningLegolas," she said with a smile.

"Hello Amy," I smiled back. We watched as more elves began to pour in to the dining hall, "you look lovely tonight." I held my breath and waited for her reply. Part of me couldn't believe I had just said that, yet part of me was happy that I did.

"Why thank you Legolas," she said modestly, "You look quite nice as well."

There was something different in her voice. I could hear it. Though I couldn't quite place it, there was something different all together. Whatever it was though, it was quite charming.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked me.

"Oh, no. It's just that, you sound a little different." I answered, unsure of what to say.

"Really, you noticed? I was just trying to be a little bit more…proper and elf like. I guess it's working a little too well though. Do you think I should go back to being an all American girl? Is it a bad thing?" She sounded really unsure of herself. I couldn't let her feel that way.

"No, not at all. You should be whoever you want to be. Just because you're in Rivendel that doesn't mean you have to be an elf, I mean, look who's sitting next to you." I pointed to the hobbits and the dwarf sitting next to Tommy. Merry and Pippin were flinging potatoes and peas at each other, Frodo was completely ignoring them and eating his dinner, Sam was yelling at them along with Gimli and everyone else was staring at them.

"Well, when you put it that way…" she laughed as she turned to me. "I guess I'm back to good old obnoxious Amy." I nodded and smiled. It was good that she wasn't afraid to be herself in this new place to her. But I was really going to miss little miss charming. "Hey, that doesn't mean I still can't look pretty." She smirked.

After we had finished our dinner, Tommy insisted on playing with the hobbits, so Amy insisted that we go on a walk through the gardens. We walked along the stone path through the flowers and she took her shoes off and romped in the grass in bare feet. I thought this a little strange, but then again, she was from this 'America' place. She sat down and picked a flower.

"Come here!" she motioned as I walked into the grassy patch encircled by lilies and violets and roses and every flower you could imagine. I Sat down next to her. "Do you see this flower?" I nodded as she held it in front of me gently in her hands, "It's a rose. Roses are mysterious. When you first see them, they're so beautiful, but as you focus in, you see the thorns, and yet it still remains as beautiful as when you first laid eyes on it. You just need to be more cautious of the extra layer of protection. But," she said as she carefully picked off the majority of the stem, "If you can break through the layers," she continues as she put the shortened, now thorn less rose in her hair behind her ear, "Then you have an even more beautiful, less hurtful flower." I nodded, as this metaphor made a lot of sense. I think she was also giving me a slight warning before I got too involved and in too deep if we ever had a relationship. She stood up and pulled me off the ground.

"When was the last time you slow danced?" she asked me.

"I have no idea, I can't remember."

"Well, do you remember how?" she questioned.

"Of course I remember. You aren't suggesting that you want to dance now, are you?" She nodded her head yes. "But how, there's no music."

"Well, you have to use you imagination. I just thought of a great song to fit the moment, so I'm going to sing the words, and you just have to imagine the melody." I sighed and cleared my mind as I put my hands in on the swell of her back as she started to sing the melody of a song.

_We both lie silently still  
in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside _

Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they sayEvery rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Yeah it does

I listen to our favorite song  
playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and  
easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could have let you know somehow  
I guess

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
but the scar, that scar remains

I know I could have saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways

But now I hear you found somebody new  
and that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

As she sang I could almost clearly hear the music in the background with the instrumentals ringing through my head. It was if I had heard this song before somewhere. Once I had realized she had stopped singing, I looked down at the top of her head. The girl who was at least five inches taller then me had her head pressed up against my chest as I held her close. She looked up and the moon caught her eyes.

"I really hope I don't have too many thorns," she said as she let out a small nervous laugh.

"That's alright," I whispered, "I don't care how many thorns you have. We all have thorns. No one's perfect. I love you no matter how many thorns you have." I bit my lip. I couldn't believe I had just said that. It was one of those things that was meant to be thought not said out loud.

"Aw, that's sweet. You don't know how much I've needed to hear that from someone. I haven't heard anything like that since…" she paused, "since before my mother died." She took another long pause, and then said something that I never would have thought she would say. "I love you too." She nuzzled her head back into my chest and whispered, "I don't want this moment to end."

"Well, who said it had to?" She looked up at me and said, "I think we need to lighten the mood." She took her hands off my neck and slowly slid them down my chest.

"Come on, let's go for a swim." She whispered into my ear. "I'll race you to the pond." She dashed and jumped over the roses, throwing off her bracelet and her earrings and necklace and hair band, letting her rose land in the grass. Her hair bounced up and down in one smooth movement as it glistened in the moonlight. I ran faster after her, but she still managed to beat me to the water. She dove in and came up for air. She looked so beautiful as the moon shined right on the pond and lit up her face. She ducked under the water and blew water at me and got me wet.

"You beat me." I said, short of breath.

"Then jump in already, the water's warm!" she yelled. I took my shirt off so it didn't weigh me down in the water and I jumped in after her. I swam after as she swam away. I finally caught up to her and grabbed her. She sipped a mouthful of water and spit it playfully back at me. I ducked under the water and came back up. As soon as I had taken in a breath, she came in for the kiss. I quickly leaned into it as she grabbed my shoulders and brought me closer. "Hold on one second." She said as she jumped out of the water. "Turn around." I did as she said and turned around and within a second she was back in the water. Her whole body was under water up to herchin in front of me, and as I turned around I realized that her soaked dress was laying on the edge of the pond…

---------------------

Song: Every Rose Has Its Thornd by Poison

Clifhangers! Gotta love 'em. Look for more AmyLegolas action next chapter. NOW REVIEW! I apriciate them more then you know!


	6. Sai Daggers

OMG! SO srry this took so long. I had a little writers block, and we all know how bad that is. I hope you all enjoy chapter 6. And I promise chapter 7 won't take this long!

---------------

CHAPTER 6

LEGOLAS

I stared at Amy kicking her legs under the water as she playfully moved backwards in the water. She was swimming right in front of me in only her undergarments. I was quite shocked. I NEVER would have imagined Amy as the type of person who would do such a thing.

"What are you staring at? The dress got heavy, all clothes get heavy when they're wet, smarts." I shook my head and came out of my trance. I nodded in agreement and threw my tunic onto the grass.

Slowly, I swam over to her and looked into her eyes. Her piercing gaze met mine with an indescribable emotion. She moved closer and ran her fingers lightly over my chest and abdominal muscles, then put her lips to mine. I slowly leaned into the kiss and she returned it back with fiery passion. She warped her hands around my shoulders and ran them up and down my back as I put my hands on the side of her head and pulled her closer to my lips.

Suddenly, she put her fingers over my lips and stopped. She closed her eyes and whispered, "listen." I strained my ears and off in the distance, I heard two people approaching.

Amy pointed to a bridge, then submerged herself and swam to it. I followed and came up under the small bridge. Just as I came out of the water I heard footsteps directly above us, then voices. Amy silently mouthed, "Aragorn and Arwen," and I immediately understood.

"Rench I lu I erui govannem? (_Do you remember when we first met?),_" Arwen softly asked Aragorn.

"Nauthannim I ned ol reniannen. (_I thought I had strayed into a dream.)_" Aragorn replied.

"Renech I beth I pennen? (_Do you remember what I told you?)_" She asked.

Amy looked up at the bottom of the stone bridge above us and sighed. I could tell by the look in her eyes she knew exactly what they were saying even though she spoke absolutely none of our tongue.

"You said you would bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people," Aragorn answered. Even though she was soaked, I could still see the tears that lightly ran down her eyes. I, too, found it quite touching, but not as much as she did.

"And to that I hold," Arwen whispered, "I would rather share one lifetime with you then face all the ages of this world alone." She paused and then said, "I choose a mortal life." Amy was trying so hard to contain her tears and her sobs.

"You cannot give me this," Aragorn started before Arwen interrupted him.

"It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart."

It was at that moment that Amy lost control and broke into an uncontrollable sob. No less then 10 seconds later Aragorn was leaning over the edge of the bridge glaring at us. Sniffling, Amy let out an uneasy smile. Then SPLASH! Aragorn fell in, followed by a jump from Arwen.

"Personally," she whispered, "this isn't a bad idea." Aragorn shook his head and joined us. "You could all use some fun before you part on your journey."

AMY

I woke early in the morning and scurried to get my bags packed. I ran the checklist through my head. I had my knives, I had spare clothes, I had food, I had everything that I thought I would need. Yet I couldn't shake this feeling that I was forgetting something; something important. I shoved that thought in the back of my mind as I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." I said as I paced around the room. The door slowly opened and a blond head peered through the door.

"Are you ready? I'm sure they'll be waiting." Legolas said as his eyes came to rest on the sleeping child in the bed. "What are you going to do about him? Are you positive leaving him here is the best thing?" I nodded my head quickly. "Yes to both. I'm ready, and I'm sure it's for the best. I left a note on the table, I didn't want to wake him up." Legolas' eyes then strayed off Tommy and onto me.

"Aren't you going to be a little cold? You're not an elf you know, you can still feel the chill."

"I know, I know! Can't you tell I'm trying to get my bags packed so I can leave within the next minute!" I snapped. It was early, and I was cranky.

"Sorry, I'm just…kinda…yeah." I strayed off into though as I threw my hands up in the air in anger. I couldn't find my sweatshirt anywhere. I know I had it when I landed, I just couldn't find it under the mess of dirty clothes. Finally, I found it, grabbed it and threw it over my head. I put my pack on my bag, kissed Tommy on the forehead and went out the door. Hands linked, Legolas and I walked slowly towards the gates. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to ease my nerves.

"Oh, Amy, I almost forgot! I have something for you!" He came to a stop, pulled his bag off his back and pulled out a package. I slowly unfolded it to find a beautiful set of daggers with the elven writings encrusted in the handles that read 'Child of the Dead'. They each looked exactly like my scar. And to top it all off, a beautiful belt to match.

"Oh, I love them! Thank you so much!" I squealed as I jumped up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome. They're called Sai daggers. I figured you might find them useful on our journey." He mumbled as he blushed a little.

"I wish I had something to give you." I frowned. I felt kind of bad, I mean, he got me a really nice pair of daggers and I didn't even think to give him anything.

Legolas looked me straight in the eyes and gently said, "That's quite alright, I require nothing in return."

"But I feel bad about it."

"Don't. It comes straight from my heart, and my heart doesn't need gifts, it already has you."

My mouth dropped. That was the most romantic thing I ever heard come out of anybody's mouth. Not even a chick flick can beat that.

"Then my gift to you is my company. That is a pleasure to have in itself." I nodded with satisfaction. That was good.

"Then your company it is. Now, we must continue on our way. I believe the company waits for us."

We walked silently hand in hand for a few minutes until we reached the gates where everyone was waiting for us. Just as we approached I heard a voice calling my from behind.

"AMY! Don't go!" Tommy yelled as he came huffing and puffing behind us.

"Aww buddy, I wish I could stay, but I have to go. I'll see you real soon when I get back. But you have to promise to stay here with Elrond and Arwen." I hugged him for a really long time, and then he looked me in the eyes and said, "Please come back, and don't forget me."

I started to tear and choked on my words as I whispered "I promise." I plopped a big kiss on his forehead and then told him I loved him and that I'd be back soon again. It was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life, but I did what I had to. That morning, before the sun came up, I left my beloved brother Tommy standing, crying, at the gates of Rivendel next to Arwen as she waved goodbye to Aragorn. Then I watched as she grabbed his hand and wiped a tear from his eye and whispered something to him in elvish.

Legolas slowly turned to me and said "She tells him not to mourn for someone who is not yet lost."

--------------------------

So, did you like? I hope so. Chapter 7, comming soon!


	7. Birds and Blizzards

Wow, that was quick. I realized I made a little QC error in the first chapter. If you cought it, good for you. I accidentally said Amy's name was Laura, so I fixed that in this chapter...enjoy

---------------

CHAPTER 7

AMY

After many days of weary travel, we stopped to rest. But there was something familiar about them that I couldn't quite place. I sat down on a rock and thought for a minute. Where had I seen them before?

Legolas took a seat next to me. He looked at me with concern and asked, "What troubles you my dear Amy?"

"There is something strangely familiar about this place. I have a feeling something bad is about to happen. Just, keep a watchful eye." I sat and though for a minute and looked around.

There was Boromir fighting with Merry and Pippin, and Aragorn talking with Gandalf and Gimli. And just as it hit me, Legolas stood up. He saw something in the air, moving quickly towards us.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, it's just a whisp of cloud." Gimli answered.

"It's moving fast…against the wind" Boromir noticed. My heart started racing. I knew what it was.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled.

"Hide!" I quickly grabbed Legolas' arm and dove into a bush. He fell right on top of me.

"Ouch!" I whispered as rolled off of me. He grabbed me and pulled me closer as we looked up and watched the birds fly over us. Then, he looked at me and ran his fingers gently over my forehead. He winced as he quickly pulled them away.

"It lights fire when there is evil afoot." He whispered as I then quickly ran my fingers over it and winced as I felt the pain of a burn. He then grabbed my fingers and gently kissed them. Then I felt someone's hand on my shirt as he pulled me out of the bush and Legolas stood up and brushed the dirt off. Then we realized that everyone was staring at us.

"Not here, now is not the time to show affection. We must hurry." Aragorn grabbed his bags as everyone stopped staring and went to get their stuff.

He walked away and Legolas looked at me and said, "It no longer burns."

AMY

We moved quickly through the blizzard over the pass of Caradhras, struggling to get through the snow. Accept, of course, for Legolas who walked over it. He kept a watchful eye on me, and kept asking me if I was all right.

"Yes, Legolas, I'm fine. If I feel weak, I'll tell you. I promise."

It seemed that we had been walking forever, and covered absolutely no distance. I was really mad because we had to turn around like, halfway there and do it all for nothing. Then it hit me, this exact spot looked SOO familiar, it had to be where Saruman tried to bring down the mountain. Legolas turned back and looked at me. Then his eyes widened.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"No, your forehead." Then I realized that the snow on my face was starting to melt away from the fire. The mountain began to rumble and shake.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas told us all. Then the first avalanche came and we all dove back to the wall of the cliff. Gandalf stepped forward and attempted a spell. The mountain began to shake again and the only thing I could think to do was to jump forward and push him back against the cliff. The snow fell and so did I. I was falling off the mountain and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat and Legolas screaming my name. My Life was flashing before my eyes, however short it was. Then, I heard my mother's voice in ringing in my head. "Laura Amy Willis! Pull yourself together!"

Instantly and reflexively I pulled my daggers out of my belt and drove them into the ice. I braced myself as the snow came over my head. Legolas started to cry with despair. He thought I was lost.

"Shut up you idiot I'm not dead yet!" I screamed. He looked down as the snow cleared and saw me there holding my daggers shoved in the ice. He immediately started barking out orders and yelling at everyone trying to find rope. Meanwhile, I yanked one of the daggers out of the ice and started swinging. I managed to get enough strength up to swing up about a foot and a half and drive it into the ice.

"What is she doing?" Pippin asked them.

"She's trying to climb the ice. She's mad!" Merry answered him.

"Yes, but she's not a normal human either." Frodo said.

I continued to try and scale up the side of the mountain as Sam dug through his pack trying to find his rope. I heard another avalanche coming.

"GET BACK!" I yelled. Everyone jumped back and I braced myself for the next mound of snow. Finally, Legolas found the rope and didn't hesitate to toss it down to me. I wrapped it around my hand. I pulled my daggers out of the ice and shoved them back in my belt and I waited as they slowly pulled me up. As I started to ascend, I could hear Saruman's voice in the air.

"Hurry up!" I screamed as the mountain started to shake again. Just as the next avalanche started to fall they jerked up the rope, they all fell to the ground and I came fling over the edge and I landed right in Legolas' arms.

"Don't do that EVER again." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't plan on it anytime soon." He pulled me up from the snow and held me for the longest time, what seemed like an eternity. He just seemed glad to hold me, and glad that I was still alive. Slowly, I heard the sound of our heartbeats come to resting pace. Then Frodo decided that we would go through Moria and we turned around and walked back trough the blizzard, Legolas' hand never letting go of mine. He would never have me risk myself like that again.

-------------

Did you like? REVIEW!


	8. The Watcher

Ok guys, another chapter. Enjoy!

----------------

CHAPTER 8

AMY

After tromping through the many feet of snow on Caradhras, we finally, and safely, hit solid ground. Our faces were all red and raw from the wind, and we were happy to feel the warmth again. But I'm sure they wouldn't be happy to face Moria. I slightly cringed at the thought, and at the death and pain that lied ahead for the fellowship.

We had been walking far days on end and it was obvious that everyone was tired, especially Frodo. No one else could tell, but I could see it, like it was some bright neon color that was screaming out at me. It wasn't so obvious to anyone else, accept maybe Gandalf, that the ring was taking hold of Frodo. I could see it in his eyes. They were beginning to turn red and you could see the dark circles forming under them. He was starting to be drawn to it, as was Boromir. He hardly ever took his eyes off of Frodo, or the Ring. I could tell it was starting to call out to him too.

Everyone else had been showing extraordinary resilience to the ring and obliviousness to its effects on the two victims. No one seemed to notice that it was taking hold. They all thought that Frodo was just as fine as the day he left the shire.

But at the moment, we were approaching the gates of Moria. I could just go up and shout the password, but I figured everyone could use a little break before we go on out way walking for days on end in the dark. I felt bad though, because Gandalf would die and everyone would get upset, but I was the only one who knew he would come back to life, and then everyone would get mad at me because I didn't save him even though I knew he would die.

"Amy, are you alright? You're crying again." I came out of my trance and realized there was a slight tear running down my cheek. I wiped it off with my thumb and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not," Legolas said, "there's something wrong." He paused for a moment. "Do you want to tell me?"

I sighed and shook my head no. Then, I thought about it for a minute and said, "Well, actually, yeah."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well, you know what is going to happen to everyone," Legolas shook his head yes and I continued, "and you know that if I do anything about it, I could change the course of events." Legolas shook his head again. "Well, something is going to happen, but I can't tell you what, and I can't do anything about it, and I can't stop it from happening. I just want you to know that everything that happens happens for a reason, and I need you to promise me that you won't hold me responsible for whatever happens. I need to know that you're not going to yell at me for not doing anything to stop what's supposed to happen."

He stopped me in my tracks, grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes with his piercing blue gaze.

"I swear to you, I understand and will never hold you responsible." I shifted my head downwards, smiling and blushing slightly, and avoiding his gaze. I felt a finger on my chin as it got lifted and he looked right into my eyes again. "I promise." He sealed the promise with a kiss and we kept walking.

No more then a minute later we came upon the lake and Gandalf searched for the door. I was trying hard to contain myself from shouting the password, but it was in everyone's best interest not to. They all needed a breath of fresh air for at least an hour before they get walking again.

"Speak friend and enter," everyone contemplated as we all sat in front of the door.

"What do you think it means?" Legolas asked me.

"I can't tell you, I'm just going to let you guys figure it out."

He nodded and we both continued to stare at the water in the lake as he contemplated the riddle and I kept an eye out for the Watcher in the water. After an hour of sitting there, Merry and Pippin decided they wanted to skip stones across the water. I jumped up and started yelling.

"DON'T DO THAT! You don't know what lives in that water! Did you ever think that if they went to so much trouble to shut the gate they might keep something out here to keep people from going inside!"

They hung their heads in shame and I took a deep breath.

"What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked as he had a break through with the riddle.

"Mellon." Gandalf answered as door slowly opened. We all rushed inside into the dwarf city. It got suddenly got dark and I heard a crunch sound as I walked through the door into the mines.

"What was that? " Frodo asked as we all looked around. Gandalf lit his light and revealed that there were skeletons everywhere. Seeing it in real life was so much worse then in the movie. The bones and decay gave off a horrible stench, and the image of the old carcasses sent a shiver through my spine. A sudden feeling of nausea overcame me as I jumped backwards, and as luck would have it, right onto Legolas' foot. He let out a small "ouch" as he put his hands on my shoulders. I walked backwards and stepped onto another skeleton. I let out a small squeal and he put a hand over my mouth. Once he removed it, I took a deep breath and said, "alright, regaining composure." Standing up straighter, I got hold of myself and got rid of my fear, even though I knew what lied ahead.

Then, out of nowhere, the Watcher came out of the water and grabbed Frodo.

"FRODO!" I screamed as Legolas grabbed for his bow and I grabbed for my daggers. There was a lot of hacking and slashing at the tentacles of the Watcher, and finally I ran up to it, jumped into the air, did a 360 and sliced the tentacle off, landing gracefully on the ground. Frodo was tossed when the tentacle was severed and as soon as I could figure out what was going on, an arrow whizzed by my head. Legolas shot one right at its eye.

I ran towards the entrance of the mines and just as the tentacle came past my head I dove through the entrance and it came collapsing down after me. I was lying down on the ground and I felt a warm hand grasping mine. Legolas pulled me up from the cold stone floor and I winced. My ankle was twisted.

"Shit!" I cursed as I stood up and took my weight off of it. A rock must have fallen on it. I don't think it was sprained, just twisted.

"Are you all right?" he asked me.

"I think I twisted my ankle." I winced.

"Lean on my shoulder." I put my arm around him, using him as a crutch, and limped my way through Moria.

--------------

YAY! Look for chapter 9 soon...and for those of you who are wondering, yes, we will be seeing Tommy again, maybey not soon, but he plays a part


	9. Demon Form

Hey Guys! Chapter 9 is up! Now, when you review, tell me if I'm good/badat writing gore...

------------------

CHAPTER 9

Legolas

After a few hours of walking over the rock in the dark mines of Moria, Gandalf had finally lost his spot. We all sat down on the rocks as he attempted to figure out our direction. Amy looked very tired, as was I. I think my shoulder hurt more then her ankle.

Slowly, I helped her lower herself onto a rock as we waited.

"Oh my God, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I did that. Now I'm just slowing you down." She whined as she lifted up her pant leg so she could see the wound. It didn't look that bad, just a little black and blue, from what I could tell. I'm sure it didn't look as bad as it was. It was so dark down there you could barely see your hand in front of your face anyway.

"Hush, it's not your fault," I whispered, "you did what you had to do to protect Frodo."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't stop it from hurting."

"What hurts?" Aragorn butted in to our conversation and immediately started questioning.

"Oh, my ankle, I just twisted it a little bit." She calmly replied.

"Well, let me have a look," he crouched down and she winced as he slightly applied pressure.

"It will heal with time," was all he had to say before he got up and walked away.

"Oh that was helpful," she whispered as she laid her head on my shoulder. "Wake me up in an hour." And with that she drifted off into a restless sleep. It gave me a lot of time to think and soak in my surroundings, and ponder about everything. The one thing that I couldn't get off my mind though, was what she had told me the day before. Those words echoed through my head like the beating of a drum.

"_Something is going to happen, but I can't tell you what, and I can't do anything about it, and I can't stop it from happening."_

I grew more on edge by the minute. I was waiting and waiting for something to pop out of nowhere. My greatest fear though, was what was going to happen. Would we be attacked? Would someone die? Or worst case scenario, would someone take the Ring? And then it occurred to me, the rest of her paragraph.

"_Everything that happens happens for a reason."_

That made me a little more comfortable knowing that whatever would happen, would be done with reason behind it. Fate would take control and we could only hope for the best. We could only hope that the ring gets destroyed in the end, but we did son with a fools hope; the same thing that made us volunteer for this mission. The chances of that little hobbit making it down to Mordor without getting captured, then walking all the way through the evil lands without being spotted by the eye, and then actually resisting the power and corruption of the ring to drop it in the mountain, oh they were slim. We all knew our chances were slim when we stood up during that council meeting, and we knew what our odds were, but we also knew what needed to be done. When we took this task, we all knew we were bound to meet some kind of grief. And as I pondered at that moment, the thought came that maybe that was what she was trying to say. She was reminding me of what I openly risked my life to do and that we all swore on our lives to protect Frodo and were meant to keep that promise.

In the background, I heard Frodo and Gandalf talking and he said something that I would never forget, and that completely wrapped up my train of thought.

"All we have to decide what to do with the time that is given to us."

He then figured out which direction we were to go and I gently woke Amy and we were off and moving again.

AMY

I carefully stepped down the stairs with the help of Legolas. The pain was starting to ease a little, but it would still kill me for a while.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we came to a set of double doors and Gimli bolted through screaming.

"Ooh God," I said to myself as we all looked at the tomb in horror.

"Here lies Blain, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."

I looked up to Legolas and could see in his eyes that he was starting to put the pieces together. He could tell this was only the start of a chain that I was referring to.

"We must move on, we cannot linger," he said hastily. Then CRASH! Pippin had accidentally pushed the skeleton down the well. I cringed and realize that I would start glowing with fire any minute. The drums started beating and arrows started flying everywhere. I pulled a dagger from my belt and as the goblins came into view I slowly lost consciousness and the last thing I heard was, "Legolas, let her go, she'll be fine."

LEGOLAS

I readied my bow while still grasping Amy. I fired and slowly helped her on her won feet. She pulled a dagger and fell to the ground. I quickly dropped, but Aragorn pulled me away, telling me she'd be fine. I fired my arrows and 10 seconds later, I heard a horrendously loud growl. I looked for a cave troll, but there was not one in sight. I turned to my right and there she was, standing there with a black glow about her. Her eyes and hair were as black as the night. Her fangs stuck out of her mouth and her ears pointed far beyond her head. She grabbed her daggers and went crazy on the goblins, stabbing, kicking, throwing, and even beheading. The poor hobbits looked terrified, but I was marveled. She was still such a beautiful creature, even in demon form.

Before I lost my concentration, I took my eyes off her and kept firing my arrows. I was running low and my quiver was starting to empty. I reached back and there was nothing there. And of course, as perfect timing would have it, there was a goblin running straight at me. I froze and before I could even move Amy came out of nowhere and jumped it, pinned it to the ground. The goblin pulled a knife and stuck it to her throat.

"Any last words?" it asked her.

"You can't kill me," she laughed, "I'm already dead." And with that she stabbed it at least six times before slitting its throat. I was impressed. As I continued to fight off the goblins, I watched her fighting techniques with awe.

One by one, she sliced her daggers upward, slitting the goblins stomach, as its insides spilt on the stone floor. As they ascended, she brought them together and brought them back down to her stomach and stabbed behind her, sticking right in the middle of another's stomach. She turned around, and with all of her strength, lifted it in a semi circular motion above her head and threw it on the ground on top of the one she had killed previously.

I put my attention back to the door as the cave troll entered the room. By this time I had gathered some of my arrows and refilled my quiver, so I kept firing at the troll. Suddenly, it slashed at Frodo, and picked him up in the air.

"FRODO!" I screamed. I fired an arrow at the back of its head, but it did no damage. So I looked to Amy for her help. But I didn't see an evil demon. She was still in the same form, but her eyes were different. I could look at them and tell she was sad. She showed compassion and mercy, two things I thought I would never see from the demon inside. She looked like she had just lost someone.

"Amy!" I yelled, "GO! NOW! Get it! Bring it down!" She looked at me, nodded, and then looked back at the troll. Her sad, compassion turned into malice as she charged at it. She drove her daggers into its neck.

The troll let out a screech and it threw her off it's back. It stumbled and Merry and Pippin jumped off as Legolas fired another arrow at it. Amy quickly pulled out her daggers as it fell to the ground. Everyone rushed to Frodo, accept for Amy, who slowly returned to human form.

Her fangs went back to regular teeth, her ears shrunk back to normal size, and her eyes and hair returned to their normal color. Then, she yelped out in pain. Her ankle was back to normal too. She fell to her knees as she struggled to get up. I went over to help her up and I took her over to where everyone was standing.

"He's fine guys," she said as Frodo got up.

"But you're not." He said to me as he looked at her ankle.

"I'll be fine," she replied, "But we need to get out of here." Then, the drums sounded again.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf shouted as we all rushed through the double doors towards the bridge.

-----------------------

Ok guys, chapter 10, commin soon! REVIEW!


	10. Pain In Many Forms

Ok guys, the long awaited chapter 10. I hope it's not too cheesy or badly written or anything, but to tell you the truth it's not really my favorite chapter...but maybey it'll be yours...doubt it...but at least it's longer then most of the other ones!

-------------------------

CHAPTER 10

AMY

We rushed as fast as we could through the double doors and out of the tomb. I knew my ankle was busted but right now, I didn't have time to cry. Yes it hurt, but I didn't care. I knew if I didn't keep up someone besides Gandalf might die, and it could possibly be me. Legolas reached back and grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him as we ran, just in case I was having trouble keeping up.

As I ran, there were only two things I could hear, my heartbeat, and my feet hitting the ground. They seemed to coincide with each other and create a syncopated rhythm. Two seconds passed like an eternity and everything seemed to pass in slow motion. I winced as the throbbing pain kept building and I kept going, the beat becoming ever faster.

The next thing I know, Legolas tightened his grip on my hand as he came to a sudden halt and I slowly slid back to reality. Little had I realized that we were surrounded. I took a deep breath and held my breath. The only way out of this one was to wait for the Balrog. I almost cried at the thought. Within seconds the fleet had banished and the rest of the Fellowship was left wondering why.

"Come on! Move!" I screamed. I tugged on Legolas' arm, but it had no effect; he didn't budge. Then, we saw the fire. Something I would never forget. It came bursting around the corner as we all stood. I tugged at Legolas' arm again. He turned and stared at me with wide and unsuspecting eyes. He knew there was something bad, he just didn't know it would be quite this bad.

"Run!" Gandalf shouted. Finally, everyone dashed for the exit. Running through the halls, I was somewhat disappointed that I didn't have time to stop and admire the beautiful work of the dwarves that would soon be destroyed. The beautiful craftsmanship and the love and care put into every single detail, the columns that reached all the way up to the twenty-foot ceiling.

There was a loud rumbling sound behind us. I could feel the heat of the Balrog coming closer. I was starting to break into a sweat. It was hard to tell if that was from the heat, the running, or the fire that was probably coming out of my forehead by now. I was really starting to hate that. I knew there was danger behind us, thank you mister obvious!

I almost slipped and fell as we came to the stairs with the big gap. I took a deep breath and tried to balance myself on the edge. I was about to fall in when Legolas grabbed my shirt and pulled me backwards and up the stairs. He let go and jumped across the gap. About two seconds later, he turned around and motioned for me to jump. With a deep breath, I pushed off my good foot and landed with a thud as he caught me in his arms. I went and sat down on the stair as I waited for the rest. Clutching my ankle, I realized it was beginning to swell. My eyes started to water as I applied pressure and almost screamed.

I could hear everyone attempting the big jump and then finally, Aragorn and Frodo came crashing into the stairs. I stood up and limped down the stairs. Once I got to the bottom, I hit the ground running. I could hear the Balrog coming up on us. I started to run faster and faster when finally I had to slow down. Arrows started flying everywhere. One just barely missed my head as I ducked. I was starting to get a side stitch from all of the running.

The rest of the Fellowship was close behind me. I slowed down more to wait for them to catch up as I desperately tried to avoid the goblin arrows.

"Go!" Gandalf shouted to all of us. "Swords are of no more use to us here." I tried to hold back my tears, but I knew that he was going to have to die. Legolas grabbed my arm and pulled me across the bridge.

Once we reached the other side, he kept pulling, but with what resistance I had I stopped him. I turned so I could watch Gandalf.

For the first time I saw the creature. The fire blazed from its entire body as it stood on its hind legs and cracked its whip in the air. Four times as loud as a gunshot, it made a sound so sharp it would guarantee death to anyone struck by its wrath.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled to it.

"NO!" I screamed. A cold tear trickled down my face. I could feel Legolas' arm on my shoulder and his warm breath on my neck.

"You shall not pass!" he yelled again. I took a deep breath and the hole in the bridge opened up and the Balrog fell into the abyss. Gandalf turned back around and started walking back towards us. I burst into tears as he kept going. Then, the whip came from the hole and grabbed his feet.

"NO!" I screamed again, accept this time, it was high pitched and long and caught in the hyperventilation of my crying.

"Fly you fools." Were his last words as I went to spring forward. Before I could, I felt Legolas' arms come from behind and hold me back. They brought me closer to him as I struggled.

"Amy, we have to go. We cannot stay here." Part of me wanted to stay, but I knew that we had to go or something would happen that wasn't supposed to. I felt his grip on me finally loosen on me as I stopped my struggle. I turned around in shock at what I saw. There was an arrow right through his shoulder.

His eyes were wide open, as was his mouth, but no words were coming out. Just staggered breaths. I started to panic. Everyone had already left, so it was up to me to get him out of there. But my damn ankle would barely let me climb the stairs by myself. I screamed for help but no one heard my desperate call. This was NOT supposed to be happening. I sucked up all of my own pain and I draped his arm around my shoulder.

I slowly limped up the stairs as he was starting to lose consciousness. The door was coming closer and I could feel him start to drag his feet.

"No, don't you quit on me now, we're almost there."

With one gigantic step we made it through the doors and outside to the fresh air. Everyone was crying and mourning for their loss, as was I, but no one had yet to notice that we were both in a bit of a dilemma.

"Aragorn!" I screamed. Tears started to flow freely from my eyes. As soon as he saw Legolas lying on the ground he rushed over to his side.

"I'm going to have to remove the arrow and hope we can reach Lady Galadriel in time." He said as he put his hand on the arrow.

"I know it hurts, but you're gonna have to hang in there." I told Legolas as he grabbed my hand.

ARAGORN

I told her that I needed to remove the arrow. My greatest fear was that it was tipped with poison. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. I got a firm grip on the arrow and put the other hand on his chest. I pulled up and he screamed with every last breath in his body. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Come on, no, don't do this! This wasn't supposed to happen! No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Amy bawled as she threw her head onto his chest, her cries muffled in his shirt.

He screamed in agony as he suddenly awakened. His shirt soaked with her tears. A small smile came to her face, but not for long. He couldn't stop screaming. I lifted off his shirt and saw the most amazing thing of my life. The wound randomly stopped bleeding. The area around turned red as he cried out in pain. And then it happened. The wound began to close. Slowly, it shrunk until it was there no more.

The wound was still red where it used to be though, and then that started to lose its color. Within moments it looked as if there was no wound. I looked at the arrow and there was a small spot of green on the tip. It was poisoned. He should have died by now. That's when I realized her tears were the remedy. They had healing powers.

I figured that when the tears made contact with the wound, they removed all of the poison. A few moments later he sat up and gave her a comforting hug and a kiss. She wiped her tears from her eyes and casually put them at her side. Not knowing of their healing powers, she went to inspect her ankle. As her soaked hand touch the inflamed skin, she, too, screamed out in pain. There was a loud crack, as it appeared to move back into place. I was in awe. I didn't even know it was broken. The swelling around went down and the redness faded.

Amy, of course, she was still oblivious to the fact that she had one more power that she didn't know about, and she really took no notice at all to the fact that her ankle had just completely healed itself. She was too engulfed in pain to figure it out, and by the time it was over, she probably would have forgotten.

But she could care less anyway. All that mattered to her was that Legolas was ok. It was so selfless I couldn't believe it. From a demon I would have expected the opposite. But as I thought, she had showed this kind of compassion towards her brother, and Gandalf, and pretty much everyone else too. And that was the point where I never thought of her as a demon again. She was a normal person. Sure, maybe she had a split personality, but the Amy we all knew was not a demon at all.

"Don't EVER do that again," she whispered after a few more moments had passed and they continued their embrace.

"I can't make any promises," he smirked. Then they looked around and saw everyone crying and mourning and came back to reality; we had just lost a member of the fellowship.

"I bet that wasn't what you had expected of the bad things to come," she whispered.

He hung his head and sorrow and shook it, replying no. After a few more minutes, I got everyone up and we kept moving.

--------------------------

Ok, hope that wasn't too cheesy or anything. Review plz!


	11. Blame and Realization

YAY! After about a month without a chapter update, I have number 11! I decided after that last chapter I needed to take a break so I could take a break cuz my writing was getting worse, so after about a month I have my next chapter. Hope it's better then the last one ;-)

---------------

CHAPTER 11

AMY

We walked briskly along our trail, our destination the woods of Lothlorien. Everyone, even I, still grieved for the loss of Gandalf. We were all off in our won little worlds, in deep thought, pondering on our mission, what the point was, life after death, and even the big question, what was the meaning of life. Why were we here if we were all to just die? What was it like for elves to be immortal? Did they ever want to die? Why must we all fear death? Do we ever fear life? At least, that was what was going through my mind. But the most prominent question, were demons immortal? If I'm already dead, can I still die again? Or is this just a second chance at life?

It was very a very solemn silence, not one of those awkward ones where people just run out of things to say. I looked around and everyone was staring at the ground, watching their feet drag behind them; not a sound to be heard. We had been walking like this for hours now. On the one hand, I wanted everyone to cheer up, but on second thought, I didn't want to break the silence. We had all just lost someone we all loved. They had a right to their peace.

"Does anyone feel like talking yet? The silence is driving me crazy."

Aragorn looked at me, put a little smile on his lips and chuckled. Legolas perked right up and took his place next to me. Right as he opened his mouth, Frodo exploded.

"Is it only coincidental that you, the death dealer, are the only one here who doesn't seem to care!"

"Frodo," I started, "that's not true. I-"

"Yes it is true and you know it. You're a demon, you're cursed! If it weren't for you he would still be here!"

"And again Frodo, that's not true." In my mind I told myself that it wasn't my fault, it was technically Pippin's fault for dropping the bucket down the well. But no, wait, it wasn't. It was Frodo's fault for wanting to go through Moria. Then again, if it weren't for Sarumon, he never would have had to make that decision. In the end it was really Gandalf's fault that he's dead because he's the one who decided to sacrifice himself so we could all live.

"Oh, then who's fault is it! He's DEAD Amy, DEAD, but I guess you don't quite understand that concept!"

"Frodo, I understand death better then any of you, I died once, remember."

"There's no need to point fingers Frodo," Legolas stepped in, "he would have died even if Amy wasn't here. If she wasn't here, the Balrog still would have attacked us and he still would have died."

"How would you know?" Frodo snapped.

"Because she told me it was going to happen!" After he said it, his jaws dropped and he covered his mouth with both of his hands. He cringed in disbelief.

"Oh boy, here we go. Aragorn, do you want to help me out here?" I gestured. By the look on his face he had almost forgotten that I knew all along.

"So you knew it too!" Frodo screamed.

"No, I did not know, but Amy knew for a very good reason and only Legolas and I knew before now," Aragorn tried to explain it to him, but Frodo was being persistent.

"How could she know? That's impossible!"

"Frodo, you have to understand, before I died, I lived in another world, kind of, a parallel universe." He stared at me in confusion. Legolas was still angry with himself, Aragorn was just trying to figure out a better way to explain this, and everyone else listened intently to what I was trying to say. "This story, it was made into a series of books. I know every major event that is going to happen from the start when you left the Shire until the end that I can't tell you. But then I came and the story changed some when I joined the fellowship, so I have to let everything that is supposed to happen happen so the story falls into place. Do you understand that Frodo?"

He blatantly shook his head and I said "Good, now if any one of you asks what is to become of you, I'm just going to tell you I'm not going to tell you, so don't ask, and don't blame me for anything else that happens. Chances are, it was supposed to happen. Accept for Legolas' poison arrow, that was my fault, sorry."

Aragorn ushered everyone along and the silence broke. Legolas put his arm around my shoulders as we walked and before we knew it we were approaching the woods of Lothlorien. All of us slowed as I put my hands on my daggers and we walked past the first tree into elven territory.

"Stay close, young hobbits. They say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell," Gimli paused for a moment and continued, "and are never seen again."

In my head I could hear the ringing of her voice, "Child of the dead, I welcome you to Lothlorien, though you may not receive the same welcome from others. The fellowship takes a risk bringing you here, Amy. The prophecies do not lie."

"Are you alright?" Legolas whispered.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

I shushed them and before I knew it we were surrounded. I drew my daggers and had them readied. Once I realized it was only the elves, I put them away.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could hear have shot him in the dark." Haldir said as Aragorn talked to him in elvish and Gimli started to freak out.

"Gimli shut up already!" I told him.

"She is right, you have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting."

As I looked to my right, Frodo looked very agitated, and frightened.

"It's alright," I told him as I put my hand on his head, "We're all going to be fine. We're going to see Lady Galadriel, nothing to be frightened about." I ruffled my hand through his hair and put my arm around Legolas again.

LEGOLAS

"Eight there are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn asked us as we all stood in grave silence.

"He has fallen into shadow." She paused and looked around, then continued, "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She looked at Frodo for a brief moment, then turned to me.

"Prince Legolas, your love for Amy has grown, and hers for you as well. Know this, that she has a long road ahead of pain, turmoil, and hardship. You must not abandon her heart at any cost. In her two personalities, as a demon she is deadly, but is not all evil, as you have seen. As a human, she is scarred and pure and loves with all her heart, yet can still kill, and not all good. One could say she is a deadly angel. The prophecies don't lie."

After we had left and were alone, Amy turned to me and asked me, "So, what did she tell you?"

"Nothing I didn't already know, but some things that took me this long to realize."

---------------

What did you think? Review!


	12. Talking trees and restless souls

The long awaited chapter 12! sorry this took so long, I was waiting for my inspiration to come...fellow writers, I'm sure you understand.

-----------

CHAPTER 12

AMY

We had been staying in Lothlorien for a few days now, and what the Lady had said to me had not yet left my mind. What was the prophecy? I wanted to find out so badly, but as they say, it was curiosity that killed the cat. I wanted to know, but I figured it best that I didn't.

My muscles slowly loosened as the warm water dripped over my head. I had been so stressed it felt good to relax. I stood on a wet rock surrounded by a small pool of water under a waterfall in a secluded part of the woods. I could see all the dirt and sweat trickle away down my bare skin and mix with the crystal clear, perfectly clean water. I ran my fingers through my hair and scrubbed my skin to get off all the dirt. Never before had I showered under a waterfall, but it felt good considering I hadn't bathed in a long time.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head up as the water came over the rocks and plopped onto my face. I let out a slight smile and opened my eyes. Looking around, I saw trees, trees, and more trees. Their branches lightly swayed back and fourth in the breeze and their leaves tumbled in the wind.

It was comforting hearing only the sound of nature. No hobbits yelling, swords clashing, people talking, just the sound of the wind and the water. Slowly, as I closed my eyes again, more sounds came into play. I could hear my own soft breath, and my heartbeat pounding through my ears. There was the sound of the leaves touching ground, and if you listened very closely, it was almost as if the trees were whispering to each other. Faintly I could hear their own noise, none like I had ever heard before. Suddenly, A bright flash of red came before my eyes and I could see an eye. More images flashed before the inside of my eyelids, so many I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. I opened them. In shock, I stood there for a moment with one hand on the sheet of rock behind the waterfall, another on my chest as I tried to catch my breath. Something wasn't normal.

I turned around and looked at the trees behind me. Everything was silent. No noises of wind or leaves, no heartbeat, just the water pounding on the rocks.

"What was that?" I whispered to myself as I grabbed my clothes. I quickly put them on and walked back towards our camp.

I was power walking through the woods and came to a halt. The world started to turn around in circles as jumbled noises raced through my head. It was driving me crazy. My ears started ringing. My eyes closed shut tightly and my hands went over my ears as I fell to my knees. The world continued to spin. The noise stopped and it was calm once more. The only noise was the whispers of the trees.

"Amy?" I heard from a distance. It wasn't a call, but more of a question. "What are you doing?"

"I have no Idea," I answered as Legolas grabbed my hand and helped me off the ground.

"Something's bothering you…"

"No, I'm fine, really."

He looked at me with disbelief, but left it at that. You have to pick and choose your battles. He was not about to argue about my well being. I had already made it perfectly clear that when I say I'm fine, that means I'm not ok but don't bug me about it. It was a battle he was sure to loose.

Slowly I walked, my mind wandering, ignoring the fact that Legolas was even there. I pondered on my day, and the past few moments. What was that all about anyway? There were small whispers in my head again. This was starting to get REALLY annoying.

"Ok, will you guys SHUT UP ALREADY!" I looked up at the sky and yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" Legolas asked. I looked at him, embarrassed, not knowing what to say.

"Um…well…this is going to sound crazy, but I think the trees are trying to tell me something." He didn't find that strange at all.

"Then you should listen. You don't need to be able to understand their language; just the way they speak lets you understand their message. You can feel what they say through their tone of voice." He had a look in his eyes that was so romantic, so…passionate about what he spoke. He felt so much for the forest and the nature and his surroundings, I almost feel sorry for him thinking about leaving this gorgeous place.

"I take it you talk to them a lot then."

"Yes," was his only reply. The rest of our short trip was silence. When we reached out little camp he looked at me and said, "sit in the silence for a moment, it's easier to talk that way." Then he walked off to do something that I could not even imagine what.

I walked out into the small clearing and sat up against a tree. I sat there for a moment and soaked in the silence. Then, the whole atmosphere of the forest changed. It got very tense. The whispers seemed almost distressed, something I had not picked up on preciously. I had finally gotten the message. They were warning me of something.

Slowly, I stood up. "Thanks guys." I whispered.

A few hours later it had grown dark, though the lights of the city kept us lit. Walking around I stumbled back upon the clearing and found Legolas again.

"They were warning me." I told him as I sat on the ground against the same tree, and looked up at the barely visible stars.

"And I as well."

"But of what, that's my question."

He paused for a moment. "I don't know. We have to wait and see."

"I guess so." I started to shiver from the cold. Of course, elves can't feel the cold, so he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. My head lay on his shoulder and I pulled my knees in and folded my arms to keep them warm as we both looked up at the sky. We fell asleep like that that night.

The next morning I woke up early and Legolas was still asleep. The sun was barely up. The time was probably around 5:30, unnaturally early for me to weak up. I looked up at Legolas' head and found that it was lying against mine, which was on his shoulder. Lightly, I shook him and he slowly woke up.

"What? It's early." He muttered.

"Get up, I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. We should probably go back to our tents."

"Alright, I just want to sleep," he muttered again as he slowly got up and walked like a zombie back to his tent. I did the same. I, however, did not go back to sleep. I laid there and stared upwards, for once not thinking about Legolas, or the ring, or anything of the sort. All I could think of, for once, Tommy.

TOMMY

I was bored. Lonely. I missed home. I missed my sister. I missed the life this place used to have when everyone was still here. All the parties, the feasts, the noises, were gone now seemed like a graveyard. A ghost town. Beautiful, but dead. All the elves were leaving. No one bothered to tell me where they were going. All I knew was that Arwen refused to leave. She loved Aragorn too much. That's what she told me.

Day after day all I did was worry about the fellowship. Where they were, what they did, if they were still alive. My sister, how was she? I didn't know, and it bothered me. I badly wanted to take a horse and ride off and find her, and join her. I was nine now. I was older then she was when she left. I know she would say I was still too young, but I felt so much older.

Arwen was always reassuring me that she was fine. She had Legolas to protect her. Arwen said they were close, she just wouldn't say how close.

But who did I have? I had no one. I was here alone, with only Arwen to keep me company. Sometimes we would go out to the gardens and just sit, each knowing what the other was thinking and having silent conversations. I knew she missed Aragorn, she knew I missed home and my sister.

One day I was walking by the stables and felt drawn to it. Closer I walked. I opened the door and there was a beautiful mare. As I got closer, she was a bit restless, but calmed down. I reached out my hand and she walked closer to me. There was a mutual connection at that moment. I knew I had to go.

"You'll need this."

I turned around to see Arwen holding a small pack. I opened it to find lots of lembas bread, water, clothes, weapons, and a map.

"We can't keep you hare forever. Rivendel may keep out the enemies, but it cannot keep hold on a restless spirit."

I hugged her, thanked her, and climbed on the horse.

"You're young, but you have your sister's blood. Your sense of direction will guide you. Defense comes to you naturally. You will know how to use a sword the moment you pick it up. Your heart is in the right place, and with that you will find what you're looking for." She paused for a moment. "The horse's name is Eirien. It means daisy in Sindarin. Take care of her."

And with that I was off. A nine year old, out in the wilderness, all by myself. Amy would kill me, but I didn't care. It was a little unbelievable that the elves would send me off and encourage my parting, but again, I didn't care. I had to find my sister.

-------

Sorry if you wanted a little more about the prophecy in this chapter, but I'll for sure talk about it next chapter. And didn't I tell you Tommy would come back!


	13. The Mirror

Been a while hasn't it? I kinda forgot about it after a while lol. Well, you're lucky enough to get a doubble post! chapters 13 and 14. Have fun reading guys, oh, and BTW, thanks for the over 100 reviews! I didn't even know I had that many! I didn't know I had that many READERS...lol, keep it up :) lets aim for 150

---------------

CHAPTER 13

AMY

It was night. All was quiet in the city of the elves. So calm, yet restless. Everyone was sleeping, dreaming of home, lovers, or in Merry and Pippin's case, a nice big feast waiting for them at the end of the journey. Everyone was dreaming, accept for me, at least that's what it seemed. Everything seemed so quiet, but there was an undying sense of agitation in the atmosphere around me that kept me awake. There was an energy that I had never felt before that lead me to believe that still many others were in the same state as I; lying in bed sitting, staring at whatever was above them.

As I sat there, eyes wide open, I listened to the light breeze and the stillness of everything around me. It was the sound of quiet, all accept for one thing. The sound of feet tiptoeing, crunching the leaves beneath them.

Slowly, I sat up, and walked out of my tent. There was a bright white glow, swiftly and gracefully walking past. I knew exactly who it was. It was Lady Galadriel, and she was headed towards her mirror.

I had questions to ask, and I wanted them answered. I started following her a good distance behind, but at a distance I could still see where I was going. As I approached the mirror, she turned around and looked at me, as if she had known I was there the whole time.

"Come child, do not be afraid," she softly spoke to me.

"I'm not afraid."

"That is what you tell yourself, but I can read deeper into your thoughts. You know the threats that come with the task ahead. You know the horrors of the mirror."

I contemplated this for a moment, and realized it was true. It was so very true. Boldly, I walked down a few stairs and onto the cold stone ground. Life turned to slow motion as I strolled across it and over to the mirror. With a look I will never forget she stared me square in the eye and gave me a nod. Picking up the pitcher, she poured it into the mirror and slowly, I looked over the edge.

Images flashed rapidly across the water and then they slowed. It was Tommy and I at the crash. The car was overturned, a tractor-trailer piled on top. There was no way we would have survived. It zoomed in on the windows. We weren't in the car at all. We were nowhere to be found. Then it flashed to the day we were found by Aragorn and Legolas. First there was ground, and then we appeared out of NOWHERE. Legolas was running towards my body, lying there stiffly on the ground. He rolled me over onto my back and removed the hair from my face.

"She's beautiful," he muttered to himself, "she must be a fallen angel."

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled, "There's another one over here."

They rolled Tommy over onto his back and ran a finger over his cheek. It was glowing bright red for a moment, but stopped. Then, looking back over at me, there was a blue glow about me, then I turned black, and blue again. Then the color stopped.

"She is the one." Legolas said. I awoke seconds after that.

Time sped through the mirror to the present. Tommy was on a horse, riding through what seemed to be no mans land with noting but a small sack and the clothes on his back.

"Oh no," I muttered to myself.

Then the future came. Legolas was holding me. I was having internal struggles. Black and blue flashes of light flickered on and off. I screamed as if I was stabbed, and he held me close as my internal conflict raged. Then, it zoomed on Tommy. His Eyes were bright red and glowed. He spoke in a deep voice. He was being controlled. His scar was bright orange, mine I could not see. He was taking amusement in my torture. The mirror flashed more into the future. I was alive, but everyone else, I did not know. It was some time after the destruction of the ring. Legolas came riding in on a horse, jumped down, and swept me off my feet, finishing with a kiss. Butterflies filled my stomach. At that moment I knew we were meant for each other.

The mirror stopped and turned to water again.

"This is what had happened, and what is to come. You have great battles ahead my child, some with others, some within yourself. But he will always be there for you. Even in your lowest moments, never doubt his faith in you."

"I have one question though," I started, "what is the prophecy?"

"It was once said that on a time of great peril, there would be one to come back for the rest of us. She was said to have three personalities, of now which you know two. There is the one we know as Amy. She is human, but a warrior nonetheless. There is the Dark One, the evil one, the one that kills with such grace and passion. She is the one that causes the pain. Then there is the third, the Light One, the angel, with tears of healing. Of her you have only once experienced, and you did not even know it at the time. She, at the right time, can bring people back for a second chance at life. It was prophesied that she would be the only means to counter the will of Sauron and the ring. You will have to fight the Dark Lord in another form, which will tear you at the heart. But you know what must be done must be done."

"What is that supposed to mean? In another form?"

"You will soon come to know, but only when the time is right. For now, you must not concern yourself with such things. You must rest. There are more important things in the near future. You will need your strength."

"Why does everyone here speak in riddles?"

"You know the answers to your own questions, they just lie further within you. If you really wish to know, look deeper."

And with that she turned around and gracefully walked away, leaving me to sit there at the mirror. I was so confused.

"Wait, I have one question."

"Yes?"

"What of my mortality? If I have tears of healing, can I ever die?"

Galadriel stopped for a moment and turned around. "You will remain mortal until you bind yourself who is not. The prophecy says that you are to bind yourself to an elf, and then you will rid yourself of your mortality and all of your inner personalities will live forever with your lover."

She turned away again and slipped gently into the forest.

LEGOLAS

When I woke Amy was nowhere to be found. The sad part was, no one had any idea where to look.

I figured she was probably off in the woods somewhere. She was probably in deep thought, her mind probably pondering on things beyond her control, wishing that she HAD control. So I tried to think. If i were contemplating the meaning of life or wallowing in self pity where would I go?

And I had thought of the perfect spot. It was a small spot on the edge of the riverbank deep in the woods. There was a rock that stuck out from under the ground. One could sit there for hours and stare at the cool waters and rushing tides of the great river and if they stared long enough, they could find exactly what they were looking for.

I took off, darting through the woods, dodging trees left and right, hopping over bushes, scaring off everything within earshot of my pounding feet. I slowed down as I could feel the temperature in the air drop from the cold water. As I removed the last branch from my face, I looked in front of me to find that she was not there.

I sat down myself on the rock over the riverbank and stared into the water. I took my own advice and stared at the water for a moment. It was very calming to watch the white caps over the small rapids in the clear water. And I indeed found what I was looking for. There was a reflection in the water that showed above me. Perched in a tree, looking out at the river for miles, was my Amy.

"I was right. This is the perfect spot."

She looked down at me from the branch high in the tree and put a small smile on her face.

"Come on up, the scenery's beautiful."

Slowly, branch by branch, I climbed the tree until I almost reached the top. I sat down next to her on the branch and she put her head on my shoulder.

"I miss Tommy."

That was all that needed to be said. In those three words, I automatically understood every thought that went through her mind, every tear that was shed from her eyes, every word that came from her mouth. Of course she missed him, who wouldn't.

"I'm sure you'll find him eventually."

"I will find him, just not the same person. I looked in the mirror Legolas, I know what's going to happen to him. I'm going to miss him forever, and I don't know what I'm going to have to do, but I know it's not going to be pretty. I'm not going to enjoy it.

--------------------------

enjoy? flip the page...next chapter...


	14. Beautiful Tears

Chapter 14 guys, here it is.

--------------------

CHAPTER 14

TOMMY

I had been riding for days. I hadn't stopped yet and I didn't plan on it. I hadn't eaten, I hadn't slept, I hadn't done anything. I had been riding for days.

I still had no idea where I was going. All I knew was that I had to find Amy.

Suddenly, my horse grew restless.

"What's wrong?" I asked it. All I got was a little neigh and she turned around and in the distance I could see a small army marching towards me. I could tell it wasn't going to be pleasant. As they got closer I could sense the foul scent of orcs. I assumed that they were headed towards either the fellowship or towards Saruman, but I could not guess which one. Out of common sense I decided not to follow them, for they would catch on to my scent and i would certainly be sent to my death.

I urged my noble steed to turn around and continue in the direction which we were headed. After we had traveled for a few hours I decided we needed to break. She was tired and I was hungry. I hopped off and sat on the ground, only to find myself looking upon the forests of Fangorn, no more than 3 miles away in the distance.

AMY

Legolas and i had been in the tree for about 2 hours I would guess. It was a very peaceful spot. He had his arm around my shoulders and my head was planted in his.

"This is one of those moments that I shall never ever forget." he whispered softly in my ear.

"Me neither. This is just so beautiful, so peaceful. I just love being with you." I looked up at his face. "You make me smile."

He took his already firm hold on me and pulled me closer. "I love you so much. Elves are cautious with giving away their hearts, but I give mine to you in a single one of its beats. And even if you broke it, I would put the pieces back together and offer it to you again."

That was quite the declaration of love. I had never expected anything like that, just a simple 'I love you forever' would have been nice enough, but this was even better.

"It warms my heart to hear you say such things. But you caught me unprepared, so a simple 'I love you too' will have to suffice."

"That's quite alright, it's enough for me." He lifted my chin and planted a kiss on my lips. I went to put my arm around his shoulder and WHAM. I fell off the branch about 20 feet and landed right in the rushing water. In my attempts to keep my balance and stay in the tree, I had grabbed Legolas and dragged him in with me.

We had floated down the river about 30 yards before he managed to grab hold of me and then grab a branch hanging over the river. It was a moment before he caught his breath enough to pull us out of the water. Before then, I had clung to his shirt and just enjoyed being in his arms. I knew that I wasn't going to float away and I knew that I wasn't going to drown, I could swim well enough. I was just laughing and enjoying our moment, dripping wet, cold, clumsy, and clinging to each other.

After he had regained his breath, he pulled with all his weight on the branch he clung to and pulled us onto the grass. He plopped down on the ground and I had plopped right on top of him. He still hadn't let go of me. He held me close and whispered in my ear, "You definitely don't have the grace of an elf."

"Well," I whispered back, "where were we before our little tumble?"

"I believe it was about here."

He lifted his head and planted a kiss in my mouth, and I fought back and pushed his head back to the ground. I soon found one of his arms tightly gripping the swell of my back and the other around my upper back, pulling me in closer. My natural animal instincts lead me to spread my legs so that i was almost sitting on top of him, aggressively, ready to pounce. Our kisses got more intense, my tongue slipping more into his mouth, my hands lightly skimming his chest under his wet shirt. He pulled me back down to the ground and flipped me over so that I was now on the ground. My hands found their way to his wet hair as they massaged his scalp and pulled his lips closer to mine. As he lay on top of me, his grip on me tightened and he pulled our bodies closer together. Accidentally, my fingers had graced the tips of his ears. I could feel his breath quicken and his body shiver.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your ears."

"No," he whispered, "It's quite alright, it's quite pleasurable at the right moment."

And with that, our mouths collided again, with more passion then before. That was the moment when I had realized that I did, indeed, love him. I loved him with all of my heart. There was nowhere I would rather be in this world then here and now with him in my arms. Then, I could feel water from his sleeves drip onto my face.

"Your clothes are wet." I stated.

"Yours are as well. I wonder whose fault this could be."

"I don't know, but if we keep them on, we may get hypothermia and die of the cold."

"You're absolutely right," Legolas stated, "we may just have to take them off and warm each other up."

LEGOLAS

She was one of the most beautiful things I think I had ever seen. Her skin was so soft, her eyes the perfect color, her body the perfect form. Her lips moved so gently, yet powerfully and aggressively.

She moved from my lips down to my neck and began lo leave her love bite. Then, as she bit into my neck, I could feel teeth. Yes, generally, your supposed to feel teeth, but it was a different kind of teeth. These were sharp teeth. Unconsciously, my fingers moved up along the side of her face and up to her ears. They were pointed. I pulled away and looked down to find her eyes flickering. All of the aggression made her inner demon want to come out and pounce. Her teeth had turned into fangs, her ears seemed looked like mine. It was strange. She let out an odd yelp and her fangs returned to normal sized teeth, her eyes returned to their normal color, and her ears their normal shape.

For a moment she looked a little confused as to what had just happened.

"GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

"Calm down," I whispered, "it's alright." I sat up and took her into my cold, wet embrace. She cried ,then started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Your neck is bleeding." As she said that I could feel a small stream of blood trickle down my neck from the fang mark. She sniffled and wiped a tear from her face. She looked down at her hand for a moment, then looked back up at my face. She put the soggy part of her hand to my neck and I grimaced in pain, but only for a moment. After that moment, all previous pain was gone.

"What was that?"

"Tears of healing," she whispered. She fan a single finger over the spot where the small puncture wound was, as did I. There was nothing there, no blood at all on my finger. I was in awe.

"How long have you known of this?"

"A few hours actually. Galadriel told me during the night when I looked in the mirror."

"Oh," I was intrigued, "What else did you see? What did she tell you?"

She looked at me with a blank stare, and then there was some expression in her face. I could tell by the look of it she didn't really want to tell me.

"Well," she started,"I saw me, and you, and Tommy, and-"

I cut her off, "Its alright, you can keep it to yourself if you want to."

"Thank you," she said, "I think it would be best that way."

She looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but love her forever, and I know she felt that way too. I knew we would be together forever, or however long the lifespan of a mortal demon healer was.

---------------

So, idk when chapter 15 will be up, but hopefully it won't take as long as this one did :) alright, reviews?


End file.
